


Anything For Dawn

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Award Winners, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Non-Canon Pairing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike rescues Dawn...in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Anything For Dawn  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 4,474  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Dawn, Spike/Angelus(Angelus/Dawn implied)  
>  **A/N:** written for the Secret Santa at nekid_spike for xeelia  
>  **A/N:** This is my very first time writing Dawn(as an adult...for this fic and my peace of mind Dawn is at least 18 or older).

Spike hated to fly but it was the fastest way to get to LA and the arrival took place at night so he figured it was worth the risk. Especially since Dawn had already been missing for a week. Long enough that she probably had faced unspeakable things. And long enough for the search party to give up and the police label her case as just another unsolved missing person.

Spike still had a hard time coming to terms with that. Only one lousy week! The Sunnydale police had even had the audacity to say that she was probably just another teenage runaway and Dawn would come home when she was ready. But Spike knew Dawn better than that. Besides he had no intention of giving up that easily. He'd made Buffy a promise that he wouldn't come back without her sister and he was damned if he wasn't going to keep that promise. Well, he was damned any way but, still, he planned on rescuing Dawn.

Spike tapped his foot impatiently. Couldn't this damn thing fly any faster? The longer it took him to get there... Spike shook his head quickly. He refused to think like that. He would make it in time. He had to.

He just wished they’d thought to call LA sooner, maybe they would've found out about Angelus' return. Or maybe not. He still didn't understand why none of the LA team had thought to give them a call. The least they could've done was warn Buffy. After all torturing her through her friends and family had been Angelus' MO. And apparently still was, judging by his abduction of Dawn. Not that he was positive that Angelus had her but it was the only other option that made sense. And at least now he knew exactly where to look.

Spike was brought out of his reverie as the pilot announced that the plane was ready to land. _It was about damn time!_ Quickly, he shrugged into his black leather coat as he waited to exit the plane.

 

**************

 

Less than an hour later Spike stood outside the abandoned mansion doors with a strong feeling of deja vu. It was almost an exact replica of the one that Angelus had in Sunnydale. And like in that one, someone that Buffy loved was being tortured in whatever way Angelus’ twisted mind could come up with.

Spike picked up the pace; he had to get to Dawn. Ten minutes later he stood outside of a darkened room, the only light that shined was the one upon the altar. But it wasn’t the light that caught Spike’s attention as he walked by, it was the smell of fresh blood that permeated the room. It was human blood. Spike sniffed appreciatively at the smell before turning to leave. There was no sense in tempting himself any further. He had to find Dawn.

A slight sound stopped him from leaving. Hesitantly, as if he already knew what he would find, Spike walked towards the altar.

Spike glanced down at the naked woman lying bound and gagged upon the altar. He ignored the tantalizing smell of blood as he stared in revulsion at the bloody welts that marred her once perfect skin. _What the hell had that bastard done?_ Scratch that. He really didn’t want to know.

He brushed the hair from her eyes as he gently removed the gag from her mouth. "Bit, I'm sorry."

She glared up at him with tortured, pain filled eyes. "You're sorry? Why should you be sorry? Aren't you going to have a go too?"

Spike swallowed past the lump that had risen in his throat. How could she possibly think that he had any intention of feeding from... Hold on! She couldn't possibly mean... Of course that's what she meant, you Pillock! When had he ever known Angelus not to slate his desires with a woman? Especially, one that was tied up and defenseless.

"I swear to you that I found you as fast as I..."

But Dawn interrupted him before he could finish. "Spare me. Were you waiting for your Sire to get finished with me before you showed up for your turn? Angelus told me what you were planning to do. The things that you and he have done together, the women that you've raped and then drained dry. I remember someone saying, I think it was Giles, that Angelus lies with the truth. Doesn't he?"

Son of a bitch! Leave it to Angelus to tell things that were better off being left unsaid. "You know that Drusilla was my Sire, bit and I swear to you that I would never..."

Once again she interrupted. "Angelus tortured me for hours." Although her voice was soft it dripped with hate. "He did horrible things to me. You have no idea what I've been through. What he made me..."

Spike quickly interrupted her. "Yes, I do. Maybe not from your perspective but I do know the kinds of torture a sick, demented bastard like Angelus can come up with." His hands jerked on the manacles as he spoke. They needed to get out of there quickly before Angelus came back.

"Awww, Spike. I love you, too"

Both pairs of eyes turned to stare at Angelus. Spike was the only one that held Angelus' gaze; Dawn was quick to look away. She had definitely learned..

"You've had your fun, Angelus. Let the girl go."

Angelus snarled at Spike's demanding tone. "Say pretty please."

Spike was pretty sure that Angelus was just trying to irritate him but just on the off chance that he could be serious, "Pretty please."

"Damn, Spike. You will do anything for the girl, won't you?"

"Yes." Spike's quick answer surprised all three of them.

“Are you sure you mean anything?”

“Yeah.” What the bloody hell else did the ponce think he would say?

Angelus stared at Spike, his lips curling into a chilling smile.

“Kneel.”

_Bloody hell! Surely the sick fuck didn’t mean? In front of Dawn?_ The evil glint in Angelus’ eyes proved that he did in fact mean what he thought. This was the last thing that Spike had thought would cross Angelus’ mind. Which of course just proved that he wasn’t really thinking straight. “What?”

Angelus rolled his eyes and sighed. “Really, Spike, you should pay better attention.” Angelus spoke slowly and carefully. “If you want me to let the girl go…” his hungry eyes glance over at the altar as he continued. “Then you are going to have to do something for me in return.”

Quickly, Spike grasped his meaning. _Hadn’t the son of a bitch had enough for one day?_ Spike wasn’t aware that he’d asked the question out loud until Angelus answered.

“Spike, you of all people should know that you can never have enough. Oops, I forgot you’re not getting any are you?” Angelus tsked as he shook his head. “But that’s not really the point, is it? It’s tit for tat. You want something from me. I want something from you.” As he spoke he stared at the blonde vampire’s mouth. “Besides, no one sucks dick better than you, Spikey.”

Spike glanced over at the terrified girl on the altar. He knew he didn’t really have a choice. If there was any chance of saving her from Angelus’ clutches he had to do whatever he could. “I do this and you let the girl go?”

“You do this _really well_ and you can take the girl.”

Spike knew there was a trick in there somewhere but he just couldn’t see it at the moment. He glanced back over at Dawn; the scared look on her face would torture him for the rest of his existence. He really hated the thought of doing this in front of her but he didn’t have a choice. After all this was better done while Angelus was in the tit for tat mood.

Dawn watched through shocked eyes as Spike knelt at Angelus feet. Her tormentor was now way too close to the altar for her peace of mind. Unsure about the direction the interaction was going to take and afraid, she quickly turned her head away. But the sound of leather as it hit the floor made her look back. The sight of Angelus’ cock made her cringe, she adverted her eyes only to be captured on the way up by the intensity of Spike’s gaze. Spike stared into her eyes as he opened his mouth. Surely he wasn’t going to… _OH MY GOD! Spike was sucking Angelus’ cock!_ She couldn’t quite get over what she was seeing. But if the sounds Angelus was making were any indication Spike really was good at it.

She told herself to look away that the last thing she needed to see was any part of that monster again but Spike was doing this for her. And for some reason she couldn’t even begin to explain she couldn’t force herself to turn her head.

As his mouth worked Angelus’ cock he never broke eye contact with Dawn. He needed for her to know that this was nothing. It didn’t mean anything. If he had to suck Angelus off a hundred times to gain her release he would do it. To save Dawn, Spike was willing to do a lot more than give Angelus a blowjob, not that he was about to admit that to Angelus.

As he continued to stare into Dawn’s eyes, Angelus’ hands tightened in his hair as he thrusted more forcefully in and out of the skilled mouth. Spike swallowed convulsively, a low, deep growl echoed throughout the room as Angelus came.

A few minutes later Spike pulled up Angelus’ pants but continued to kneel at his feet as he waited impatiently for Angelus to speak. He’d been in this position before and he knew better than to say anything until Angelus spoke.

Angelus tucked his cock into his pants before beginning to speak. “Spikey, it’s been a long time but I was right. You really do know how to give great head.” He smiled at Spike as if he was giving him a huge compliment. “You really should do this more often.”

Spike held Angelus’ gaze, raised his eyebrow but didn’t speak.

“Ah, now you’re wanting the tat.” Angelus dug into the pocket of his black leather pants and dropped the key into Spike’s outstretched hand. Without a word he turned and walked away.

Spike couldn’t help the feeling that he was missing something but chose to ignore it. The only thing he wanted to worry about was getting Dawn to safety before Angelus decided to come back and play some more.

 

*************

 

The flight back to Sunnydale was shorter than the flight to get to LA. But that wasn’t the only difference. This time he held Dawn safely in his arms. She hadn’t said a word since they’d left the mansion, just trembled silently against his body. But he was sure that it was some belated reaction to what had happened to her. His arms tightened around her as she shifted against him. Hopefully as soon as he had her back to her family she would be fine.

An hour later they were in the car and on their way to Buffy’s when suddenly Dawn cried out.

“NO!”

Shocked Spike turned to look at Dawn. “What?”

“You can’t take me back?’

“What? Why?”

“Buffy, can’t see me like this. If she knows or even suspects what happened to me she would….I can’t let her do that. She loves Angel. The monster that did this to me wasn’t him.”

“Dawn, I...”

Dawn quickly interrupted. “No, don’t you see? If she has to kill him again she wouldn’t survive. I remember what happened to her the last time and Angel was allowed to come back. What would happen to her if she killed him for real this time?”

As much as he hated to admit it, she had a point. “Where do you want to go?”

Dawn shrugged and hissed as pain coursed through her body. _Right, no more shrugging._ “Wherever you are staying.”

Spike quickly stamped down the thrill that went through him at her words. After all she’d been through and he still couldn’t keep his desire for her under wraps. He was just going to have to get a grip. The last thing that she needed was him lusting after her. In any case the last thing she would want, and probably for a very long time, was a man or a vampire.

“Okay, pet. I’ll take care of you. If it’s the last thing I do I will help you forget what happened to you.”

Oddly, Dawn felt herself relax at his words. Even though she knew she would never forget, she trusted him to try and do as he said. Her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep.

 

******************

 

Eight months later they had finally settled into a routine.

It had taken her two months before she had stopped waking up screaming from the nightmares. But that was only because it had taken her that long to realize that Spike was the key. As long as she slept in his arms they couldn’t touch her.

Even after all this time Dawn still didn’t know what Spike had told the others but she hadn’t really asked either. It was enough that she was with him. He was her rescuer, her safe harbor from the nightmares, and the one who’d put her back together again.

She wasn’t the same person as before but how could she be? The ordeal she’d lived through had stripped pieces of her very soul away but because of Spike she was almost whole again. For that she would owe him for the rest of her life. But gratitude wasn’t the only emotion she felt when she looked at Spike. It was a lot more than that; she had fallen completely in love with him.

It was with that thought in mind that she decided that afternoon to take the logical next step in their relationship. After a hot shower, completely naked, she went in search of Spike.

She found him sitting in his favorite easy chair, so completely engrossed in the television he didn’t even noticed her approach. What he saw in that program she would never understand, but he liked it so she’d never said anything. She had just pretended to like it for his sake all the while hoping that she’d get lucky and it would get canceled.

Before he even knew what happened she launched herself into his lap and proceeded to nibble at his luscious lips.

“Uh, Niblet. What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

“Kissing you?”

_Right!_ Happily, Spike closed his eyes as her pink tongue darted out to lick the corners of his mouth. Unneeded breath hitched and caught as that same tongue slid into his mouth warm and inviting. Suddenly his eyes popped open. _What the bloody hell was he doing!?_

Carefully but meaningfully he pushed her away. It was the hardest thing he had ever done but he managed. Even though every bit of blood in his body was screaming at him to ignore his better judgement and take what she was offering. But he couldn’t. It was Dawn. She’d been through one hell of an ordeal and until she was better he wouldn’t do this to her.

Spike began to speak before Dawn could get her feelings hurt. “It’s not that I don’t enjoy kissing you, bit. I do. Probably a lot more than I should.” He licked his lips, enjoying Dawn’s taste. “Definitely more than I should. But that doesn’t make it right.”

“Don’t you want me?” Dawn jumped off his lap, raised her arms high over her head and turned around in a circle to give Spike an excellent view of her body.

His eyes darkened, his balls tightened as lust roared through him. _How the hell was he supposed to answer that question?_ “That’s not the point. Now is not the right time. You’ve still got some mending to do.”

She looked at Spike as she ran her hands down her body, across her breasts, to her thighs. “Look, not a mark on me.”

“Sure the bruises on the outside are gone but what about the ones on the inside?” He tapped his forehead.

“Oh,” She didn’t quite know what to say to that. The only time she’d thought about Angelus anymore was to wonder if she would ever enjoy sex with Spike. Of course she’d never told him that. “So if I were completely better you’d want me.”

At the hopeful look in her eyes Spike did the only thing he could. He nodded his head. Sure it was wrong and he would probably get his ass staked but it was the truth.

That was all she needed to know with one leap, Dawn threw herself into Spike’s arms. As she wiggled her naked body against his lap Spike closed his eyes and groaned. “I’m trying to help you, but you are making it very hard.”

Dawn giggled in spite of herself. “I know and I’m trying to help you help me.” She knew she had won when she felt Spike’s arms close around her, his face buried in her neck.

“This is wrong, pet.”

Her mouth popped open into an O as she realized that she’d been mistaken. He wasn’t giving in after all. “I’m..sorr..sorry…Spike.” She hiccuped as she wiped at the tears falling across her cheeks. “I thought that…never mind…I understand…”

Spike fought for control. It was bad enough that his own body wanted to betray him but he could hardly stand Dawn’s tears. “It’s not what you…”

“You probably aren’t the only man who doesn’t want me. Especially after they find out what happened with…Ang…with him.” Dawn leaned forward and let her hair fall to hide her grin. She should be sorry but she couldn’t quite bring herself to feel that way.

Spike’s hand brushed the hair out of her face and looked her in the eyes. He couldn’t believe that this beautiful creature really didn’t think he wanted her. Responsibilities be damned, he was going to show her exactly how much he did want her.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Make me forget the things he did.” She whispered in a small voice. “You promised.” Guilt tried to rear its ugly head but she stomped it down. There was no time for that now. Later when she was sure of Spike then maybe she’d tell him that she hadn’t thought about the ordeal in months.

Spike’s voice deepened with emotion as he spoke. “You have to tell me if I do anything to upset you, anything that you don’t want me to do.” Dawn hid her grin and nodded.

He had waited a very long time to have her, to taste her and he wasn’t about to wait any longer. Without warning, Spike pulled Dawn up until she was standing on the chair between his legs. He ignored her shocked cry as his hands hooked behind her delicious ass bringing her closer to him. Soft kisses planted on the inside of her thighs, the tip of his tongue brushed against her swollen clit, before sucking it gently into his mouth, and moisture dripped from her. A growl escaped him as the taste of her flowed honey sweet across his tongue.

Dawn’s legs trembled and she thrust against his mouth as his fingers slid up her thigh to linger against the soft, moist folds of her labia. Her breath caught as first one, then the second finger found its way inside of her drenched core. Nothing in her existence had ever prepared her for the things that Spike was doing to her or what he was making her feel.

His fingers probed deeper and kept in perfect rhythm with his tongue until her body arched against his face, his hair clenched tight between her hands and she screamed his name.

Lights burst behind her eyes as her body went limp against him. Her legs trembled so badly they could no longer support her and she sank to her knees.

Spike planted a teasing kiss on her soft lips before standing up with her held lovingly against his body. Without a word he carried her to the bedroom, she wanted him to make her forget, he planned to do just that. Before the night was over, one Dawn Summers would forget everything she ever thought she knew about love and sex.

He slowly let her legs go until she was standing on her own two feet against the bed they shared platonically, until now. Her eyes darkened as her body slid against his. She was such a responsive little thing, Spike couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. This was going to be fun!

Slowly, he looked her up and down, admiring the way her breasts were upturned, the nipples swollen and begging for his touch. Without thought his hands reached out and caressed her breasts. The warm weight of them, the feel of the soft flesh in his hands nearly undid him.

His hands dropped away as suddenly, Dawn dropped to her knees in front of him. He wanted to tell her that this was not was he was expecting but he lost himself in the look in her doe eyes. With trembling hands she undid his zipper, freeing his engorged cock to her hungry gaze.

The hesitation was so slight he might have missed had he been anything other than a vampire. But before he could say anything she leaned closer and engulfed his cock into the warm cavern of her mouth.

_Bloody hell!_ His eyes rolled back into his head as the moist heat from her mouth surrounded him.

Her hands slid around to grip his ass as her tongue licked and caressed the length of him. He moaned as her fingers squeezed and stroked his butt, urging him ever deeper into her mouth. Spike tried to hold himself still, to let her be in control. But it was hard. Every part of him was screaming at him to thrust into her mouth, to let him lose himself in the warm sensations she was giving him. But for her he refrained.

Her mouth sucked on him as though she couldn’t get enough, her finger slid into the crease of his ass. His hands gripped her hair, not to rush her but to help guide her, and he whimpered. He thought it was going to be a moan but the emotions coursing through his body were stronger than that.

“No.” Spike’s voice was husky with passion as he pulled himself reluctantly out of her mouth.

Dawn’s face fell. Maybe she wasn’t doing something right. “Did I do something wrong?”

_Not bloody likely. How in the bloody hell was he supposed to tell her that he wanted to be inside of her the first time he came?_ “No, nibblet. Everything is perfect. If you want to do that again I won’t tell you no but right now I need to be inside of you, I have to be.”

His mouth captured hers as he wrapped his arms around her and with a gentle push fell back onto the bed. With his arms cushioning the fall, his tongue slid past her lips and dueled with hers. The sound of her labored breathing was the only noise in the room.

Dawn had a hard time understanding what could make her want a man that was supposedly more monster than man. The big bad as he so often referred to himself. The truth was she didn’t really understand it herself. The only thing she knew to be the truth was that she wanted Spike and regardless of what had happened to her, or even how worried he was she meant to have him. Forever.

She arched her hips and gasped as Spike swept his cock back and forth across her creamy core, coating himself with her fluids. She moaned as he slid into her welcoming heat, almost close enough to touch the mouth of her womb.

Her legs snaked around his waist to dig into his ass, to drive him even deeper inside of her. Spike moved slowly at first, in and out, circling side to side, making sure to maintain contact against her swollen clit. Spike groaned as her inner muscles gripped his cock in a vise, squeezing him, urging him to go faster, harder and deeper.

Before he could stop himself his face had morphed into the visage of the demon. He was expecting her to begin screaming at the very least, for her to demand for him to get off of her. But he wasn’t expecting her to pull him closer to her, to turn her head and bare her neck.

“Dawn, are you sure, baby?”

Without answering she arched up until her neck was within inches of his fangs. Spike couldn’t stop himself. His fangs slid against the soft, silky skin of her neck before sliding in. Warm, inviting blood coated his fangs and rushed into his mouth.

The flow of her blood together with her muscles gripping him caused his climax to break loose. He gulped her blood as his cool, semen rushed deep inside of her.

His orgasm triggered her own. She gripped his sides, her nails cutting furrows, her heels digging into his ass, urging him to go faster. As her orgasm overtook her, exploding through her body, she screamed his name. Her body convulsed around his cock, milking him until he lay spent on top of her.

 

As the aftershocks subsided, Spike licked the puncture wounds closed before he fell to his side and pulled her against him until her head lay comfortably on his chest. “Are you okay?’

She buried her face against him and nodded her head.

“Are you embarrassed?”

Dawn shook her head.

“Then what is it, pet? Come on talk to me. The suspense is killing me.”

Dawn giggled so hard the bed shook. “Technically you’re already dead.”

Spike growled playfully. “Dawn.”

“Okay, okay. Iwasjustwonderingwhenwecoulddothatagain.” She said the last bit so fast the words strung together.

Spike felt his mouth pop open. “It worked? I made you forget?”

Grateful tears shimmered in her eyes as she nodded her head.

“We can do that and more.” Spike whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

“More?”

It was Spike’s turn to nod his head.

“Now?”

Spike couldn’t resist the hopeful note in her voice. “Now.” He promised as he rolled her beneath him once more.

 

Unknown to the two lovers their every action was watched by a dark shadow. “ _Soon_.” Was whispered and carried away by the wind.


End file.
